Supernatural Items
Supernatural items have been seen on a number of occasions in the show. They are items with strange and supernatural properties. Hypnotizing Wheel The Hypnotizing Wheel was known to hypnotize the entire Cul-de-Sac. *'Victims': Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Plank, Jonny 2x4, Kevin *'Appearance': "Look Into My Eds" and "The Good Ol' Ed" *'Power': The user can hypnotize the victim and command the hypnotized victim to do whatever the person that hypnotized them to do what ever they say. The Kankers were the only ones immune to being hypnotized by the wheel (specifically Lee, since her hair blocked her eyes from the wheel). The Kids became: *Ed: a ballerina and a dog *Edd: a dog *Eddy: a dog *Rolf: a giant man-eating noodle, a big hairy bat and a zombie, twice *Sarah: a frog and a zombie *Jimmy: a muscleman *Plank: a zombie, twice *Jonny 2x4: a zombie *Kevin: a monkey, twice *Nazz: a zombie Boomerang The Boomerang is a typical Australian boomerang with the ability to reverse personalities. *'Victims': Ed, Rolf, Sarah, Eddy, Edd, Jimmy *'Appearance': "Hand Me Down Ed" *'Power': Whoever gains physical contact with it long enough will have their personality reversed after some twiching spasms. The Kids changed to: *Ed: becomes a stoic genius. *Edd: becomes a casual, laid-back stereotype and a (shameless) nudist. *Eddy: becomes a mother to a suitcase dubbed "Casey Jr." *Sarah: turns into a kind-hearted child. *Rolf: becomes an Opera singer (strangely, he was aware what he was doing and was really singing involuntarily). *Jimmy: becomes a "tough guy." Cursed Phone The Cursed Phone is probably the most powerful known item in the show. Eddy, believing that it's just a regular phone, takes it from Rolf, and is afflicted numerous times by the phone's proposed 'curse'. *'Victims': Rolf's family, Eddy *'Appearance': "Sorry, Wrong Ed" *'Power': Whenever it rings and a person answers, it causes bad luck to the person possessing ownership of it. If the phone is given away, the bad luck remains with them, but if stolen, the bad luck will transfer. Pouring salt on the phone and burying it as part of a ritual is the only known way to remove the bad luck from the phone's owner. Things that happened to Eddy: *A vinyl record hit him on the head *He was launched into the ceiling by a rogue bedspring *He was hit by an ice cream cart *Sprayed by a skunk *Hit by a streetlight *Rolled over by a concrete cylinder pipe *Hit by a freight truck *Tree fell on him *Sandbox fell on him *Hippo stampede *Struck by a lightning bolt *His house collapsed on him Plank Plank, as a personified piece of wood, might also be considered a supernatural item. *'Victims': The entire Cul-de-Sac. *'Appearance': Almost every episode that includes Jonny. *'Power': Plank has the ability to make the kids think that he has a strange life-force within him; possibly hinting that he himself is alive. Plank has moved himself off-screen in parts of the series, and was even seen driving a bus cross country in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h36m16s117.png|The Hypnotizing Wheel. Vlcsnap-2015-10-12-22h18m18s264.png|The phone beside Eddy. Vlcsnap-2015-10-12-21h56m22s336.png|The Boomerang. Plank.png|Plank. Category:Items Category:Lists